It is very common, especially rural areas, to transport pets, generally dogs, in the beds of pickup trucks. The owners often think that the dog's common sense will prevent him from jumping, or falling, out of the bed.
However, this is often not the case. Dogs are not smart enough to anticipate velocity changes in the vehicle such as braking or accelerating, or swerving turns. Many dogs have been injured or killed in this manner.
A conventional leash is sometimes the only restraint that the owner has. When using the leash in the back of a pickup truck, however, there is a substantial risk that the pet may fall overboard anyway, and either get dragged along the pavement or hang himself, unless the leash is very thoughtfully anchored in the pickup bed.
In some states, this problem has become so aggravated that laws require the use of adequate restraint when pets are being transported in this manner. However, the law is often not enforced, and pet owners may think the flexible web net that replaces the tailgate is an adequate restraint. Of course, this net does no more, if as much, as the tailgate would were it up.
There is a need for an easily used and simple restraint which would completely eliminate the chance of the pet getting out of the truck bed, and preferably one which can be used as a leash when not used as a pickup truck restraint so that the owner will not have to carry a separate leash for use when he arrives at his destination.